Un moment
by a.a.k88
Summary: Quand la nouvelle de Viserion atteint Winterfell, Jon prend Daenerys à part pour pleurer. [Une fic jon x daenerys, située juste après le final de la saison sept].


_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Un moment

 **Auteur :** bemusedbicycle

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé :** Quand la nouvelle de Viserion atteint Winterfell, Jon prend Daenerys à part pour pleurer. [Une fic jon x daenerys, située juste après le final de la saison sept].

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** Game of Thrones (TV)

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Souffrance/Réconfort, Souffrance émotionnelle/Réconfort, Partager un lit

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucun profit n'est fait, aucune infraction n'est prévue.

* * *

Elle ne l'interroge pas alors qu'il la conduit silencieusement vers ses quartiers, une main planant uniquement au-dessus du creux de ses reins, peu disposé à la toucher seulement pour la voir reculer loin de lui. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir le supporter, si elle devait rejeter son affection physique. Pas aujourd'hui.

Son silence devrait être une indication suffisante de son état mental, silencieuse et traînant les pieds à ses côtés, recroquevillée sur elle-même et cherchant la protection des ombres projetées par sa flamme. Il ne l'a jamais vue avoir l'air aussi petite, le menton rentré dans les fourrures autour de son cou – la lumière du feu dansant sur sa peau de porcelaine.

La femme, au lieu de la reine.

La mère en deuil, au lieu de la conquérante farouche.

Il n'est plus venu la voir depuis que la vérité de son héritage a été révélée, et elle non plus. C'est un terrain périlleux entre eux, les deux étant incertains d'où ils en sont, l'un avec l'autre. Il a honte de lui, honte de son incapacité à contrôler ses propres impulsions alors que tant de personnes dépendent du fait qu'ils soient concentrés. Si cette nouvelle vérité prouve une chose, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller la voir en premier lieu.

Bien que, malgré tout, il ne peut se résoudre à le regretter. Rien du tout. Cette nuit sur le bateau, ni leur voyage jusqu'au Nord. Quand elle se glissait dans sa tente sous la couverture de l'obscurité et pressait son corps contre le sien. Quand il l'aimait avec sa langue et ses dents et qu'elle portait ses marques sous ses jupons sophistiqués et ses lourdes fourrures, un fard teintant ses joues à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient au-dessus du feu.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées d'elle, il ne réalise pas qu'ils ont déjà traversés la longueur du château. Elle attend qu'il déverrouille la porte, l'ouvrant et la laissant passer avant qu'elle ne dise un mot. Ses épaules s'affaissent davantage, les bras enroulés autour d'elle-même et tenant ses coudes, son regard fixé sur un point juste au-dessus de son épaule quand elle se tourne vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

Il secoue la tête, place la lanterne sur la table. "Rien, majesté," les mots, ils se coincent dans sa gorge et restent collés sur sa langue car il y a nombres de choses qu'il veut d'elle – à commencer par la façon dont elle se mord la lèvre inférieure quand elle est sous lui et haletante, et finissant quelque part avec son cœur à lui, dans ses mains à elle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour de telles pensées, et il se racle la gorge et redresse le dos, espérant que, rien que cette fois, ses émotions ne sont pas aussi claires sur son visage. "J'ai pensé que peut-être un moment pour toi serait le bienvenu."

Il semble qu'elle va peut-être discuter avec lui, le feu dans ses yeux et son menton relevé avec défi. Il soutient son regard malgré tout, tendant la main derrière lui et remettant le verrou de la porte en place.

Il l'a observée toute la journée cacher son chagrin derrière sa fureur, la ligne de sa mâchoire serrée avec une douleur silencieuse, ses mains enroulées en poings. Le devoir ne permet pas la souffrance, il le sait, mais il veut -

Il veut seulement aider.

"Personne ne te dérangera ici et nous n'en reparlerons plus. Tu as ma parole."

Elle cligne des yeux devant lui, la lutte la quittant lentement. Son corps tremble, et sa main le brûle de se tendre vers elle et de l'attirer contre lui. A la place, il enroule ses doigts autour de la ceinture de son épée et il tourne le dos, lui accordant l'intimité qui vient en petite quantité quand il y a une lourde couronne sur votre tête.

Il compte ses respirations en un effort pour se distraire, compte les gravures dans le bois près de l'embrasure de la porte. C'est le silence pendant un instant incommensurable et, puis, il l'entend s'effondrer silencieusement, ses sanglots rien de plus que de doux hoquets.

Elle ne s'est pas effondrée quand le Roi de la Nuit a d'abord tué son dragon. Ni quand il est tombé du ciel ni quand il a sombré sous la glace. Elle n'a pas pleuré quand elle était assise à son chevet, choisissant à la place de se concentrer sur son feu et sa fureur. Sa promesse de détruire le Roi de la Nuit et tout ce qui marche avec lui.

Mais c'est un tout autre sujet.

Son enfant, transformé en monstre.

Il garde le dos tourné jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient courbaturées et que ses sanglots se soient transformés en de douces respirations tremblantes, chacune d'entre elles se pressant dans sa peau comme des éclats de glace. Il les compte à la place et sent une petite partie de lui se calmer. Il n'y a pas de garde à sa porte, aucune raison qu'elle soit interrompue pendant qu'elle est cachée dans cette partie du château. On la laissera tranquille aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra – aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin.

"Je vais aller patrouiller les murs, si tu as besoin de moi."

Sa voix est rude quand elle parle. "Tu t'en vas?"

"Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps," dit-il, coupable et penaud. Il avait l'intention de lui accorder son intimité aussitôt qu'ils seraient dans ses quartiers, mais son propre désir égoïste de la voir a stoppé ses pieds. "Je m'excuse de m'être imposé, majesté."

Elle lâche un rire sans joie et il se tourne légèrement, apercevant l'éclat des larmes sur ses joues dans la lumière de la lune qui filtre à travers la fenêtre. "Tu m'offres le répit et pourtant, tu t'excuses de t'imposer. Tu es véritablement un homme exaspérant, Jon Snow."

Il fronce les sourcils. "Toutes mes excuses, ma reine."

Elle ne répond pas, se contente de le regarder d'où elle se tient, à côté de son lit. Il est frappé par la pensée qu'il souhaiterait la voir dedans, ses cheveux argentés étalés sur ses oreillers et sa peau pâle nichée sous les fourrures. Mais il écrase la pensée aussitôt qu'elle s'élève, spontanée.

Il ne devrait pas se permettre un tel luxe.

"Ta reine," répète-t-elle, hochant silencieusement la tête. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ses joues tâchées de rose. Elle est vulnérable ici, d'une manière qu'il n'a encore jamais vue. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Daenerys?"

Il cherche les mots qui ne viennent pas et elle n'attend pas sa réponse. A la place, elle attrape les ficelles près de sa gorge et abandonne sa cape à terre.

"Ta reine t'ordonne de rester," marmonne-t-elle, l'épuisement dans les lignes de son visage et dans le souffle sous ses mots. Elle tombe dans son lit sans plus de direction et tire les couvertures par-dessus son épaule. C'est incroyablement mieux que son imagination, pourtant il reste calé près de la porte.

"Je t'en prie," murmure-t-elle après un moment, ses yeux brillants le regardant à travers l'obscurité. La lanterne est presque consumée et il est tellement fatigué de se retenir.

"Comme tu le désires," répond-il, ses doigts maladroits avec ses propres boucles. Il fait attention de garder sa chemise et son pantalon en place, attention de garder ses distances quand il s'installe dans son lit, mais elle se fiche de toutes ses précautions. Elle tend la main vers lui, sa paume se pressant sous sa chemise sur son cœur.

"Merci," soupire-t-elle et il laisse sa main tracer un chemin le long de son bras, par-dessus son épaule jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il l'attire contre lui et presse ses lèvres contre son front.

Ce n'est qu'un moment, après tout.


End file.
